Soldier's secret
by sindotramente
Summary: One shot? A young soldier has a secret. What is the secret? Will it come out? Is it going to destroy the friendship build during the war?


They were all scattered around their small circular cell and John felt like it was going to be the end of them. He was already sick and seeing how nobody came back from the isolation ward made him think that he will die here. It was a time of confession.

\- Hey Monty... – He started looking up at his friend. He owed them the truth, he wanted them to know.

\- Yeah?

\- You were right, you know. – His slight eastern accent sounded in his low husky voice. – I did lie in my enlistment form.

\- We know, Johnny, everybody knows. – Dum Dum chimed in, but that wasn't it. They always made fun, or nagged him for lying that he was over eighteen after all he didn't look a day past sixteen.

\- That's not it. – The boy continued as more heads turned in his direction. He started fiddling with his torn sleeve before opening his mouth to speak, however a thud of a fallen guard stopped him from speaking as they all looked up. John stood up to look at the figure retreating the keys to the cells. He noticed Gabe squinting his eyes to see the person with a shield.

\- Who are you supposed to be? – He asked and the man stuttered slightly panting.

\- I'm... Captain America.

\- I beg your pardon? – Monty put his hands on his hips still looking up while John moved slightly behind him. Since he enlisted in UK he was always around Falsworth and they became quite close over the years. The blonde man started opening the cells and they all started to sneak out of there. John heard Dum Dum asking Morita if they are taking everybody on which he got an easy answer.

\- I'm from Fresno, Ace. – Jim showed him his dog tags.

\- Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes. – Johnny heard the guy with the shield asking, and moved a bit to the front, as they started marching.

\- There's an isolation ward in the factory but no one's ever come back from it. – He answered and cowered back to behind Monty. He felt being judged by man's blue eyes, and knew that he either suspected his secret or deciding whether he wasn't too young like everybody else.

\- All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. – The man with a shield said as he started going faster, he turned however to tell them one more thing. - I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find.

\- Wait! You know what you're doin'? – Gabe was the one asking while catching Johnny's arm from following after the strange man's footsteps.

\- Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times. – After saying that Captain America left them to look at each other completely dumbfounded.

\- He crazy... – Johnny spoke up while shaking his head. – All right boys, let's move. – He said and moved toward the direction they were told. They opened the heavy doors and started running and fighting HYDRA goons, overpowering them with their sheer numbers. John was keeping himself close to Falsworth and trying his best not to die; he kicked a guard in the balls and took his gun shooting him in the jaw up. He never got used to taking lives, but having their faces and bodies covered in black uniforms helped.

After John saw Dungan entering a tank he followed jumping in before Monty and placing himself next to the moustached man.

\- Hey. Not exactly a Buick. – Greeted him and he looked over at the controls.

\- That one. Zündung. – He pointed and smiled slightly, finally his upbringing was of some help.

\- Zündung? – Dum Dum asked looking over at John and he nodded.

\- Get this thing going, Dugan! – Monty rushed in and took his place over the weird glowing gun.

\- I didn't know you spoke German. – Dungan noted as he glanced at the small boy at his side.

\- I had to. We spoke it at school. – Was the simple answer; however, it still was more information than Johnny usually gave. He was silent about his past. Dungan nodded and drove the tank, and they heard Falsworth shooting the gun above their heads.

When they finally found their way to the spot the American guy ordered they could finally rest, and that they did, Johnny sat down under a tree looking at his blood covered gloves.

\- You all right kid? – He heard someone ask, and when he looked up he noticed Captain America looking down at him. He felt heat rising up his cheeks as he looked back down. He noticed sympathy and understanding edged on the muscle man's face. He wondered what was he so understanding about.

\- Yeah... – He said barely above a whisper.

\- Hey Johnny, remember that friend of mine I told you about? – He heard Barnes' voice and stood up to look at the man he thought he will never see again. He approached him and smile brighten his small face. Than he looked at Barnes exchanging glances with Captain America and he furrowed his eyebrows.

\- But you told me he was skinny and scrawny like me... – He mused and shook his head as if in defeat.

\- Well he was. – Barnes admitted and put his hand on the small boy's shoulder. – Don't worry kid, you'll go home. – Bucky had the best intentions when he said that, he was however not aware of where the boy was really from.

\- Thanks Barnes.

\- Well, speaking of small and scrawny, Johnny, this is Steve Rogers, Steve, this is John... What is your surname again?

\- Doesn't matter. – The boy said and put his hand forward to shake over the introduction.

\- It's Bielik according to his fake enlistment form. – He heard Falsworth's voice and all three man looked back at him. – But who knows what he lied about on this form.

\- About that, Monty... – He looked down at his feet before pressing his lips in the thin line. – I didn't lie about my age. I am twenty two... It's just... – He started stumbling over his words and bit his lip.

\- Well, spit it out kiddo. – He heard Dum Dum, who was truly curious about that boy's backstory.

\- My real name is Aleksandra Bielik, and I was born in Poland... – That is all she was able to say.

\- Your parent's named you Aleksandra? Is that some kind of Polish tradition to give boys female names? – Dungan mused with a booming laugh but was met with all the others looking at him incredulously.

\- So you hid your gender to join the army? – Monty clarified and she nodded. All the guys around them either were in shock, like Gabe, Barnes or Jim, or were blushing like Dungan and Dernier, which more than once made jokes not really fitted for woman's ears.

\- Damn doll you fooled us all. – Barnes said after he finally got over his initial shock. – I knew you were too pretty to be a boy. – He joked and swung his arm around her shoulders. – Come on guys, let's get her to safety.

And that's how they started their adventure. They all promised not to tell anyone outside of their own company. After all, she still wanted to fight, and since she was with them for so long they began to trust her and her skills.

-!-

They all sat in the bar together while Steve presented them with a new plan for them. Johnny, who was now known to be a woman, sat between Dum Dum and Falsworth with a smile on her face sipping on her beer glancing from time to time behind her at Bucky sitting at the counter alone.

\- So, let's get this straight. – Dungan spoke from her right getting back her attention to the conversation.

\- We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back? – She said looking at Steve while crossing her hands over her chest. Still dressed in her male uniform with her hair still short but a bit more unruly than usual.

\- Pretty much.

\- Sounds rather fun, actually. – Falsworth spoke looking at the girl sitting next to him. Now that he knew her true identity he became more protective of her, even more so when he learned more about her past, being in Poland and escaping her homeland after losing her family either in camps or in AK **(Home Army; resistance in Poland in WWII)**.

\- I'm in. – Jim said after belching loudly. Ola **(short for Aleksandra in Polish)** looked at Gabe and Dernier as they spoke French before following in Morita's footsteps. She nodded to Steve as he looked at her.

\- Hell, I'll always fight. But you got to do one thing for me. – Dum Dum spoke up.

\- What's that? – Their new leader asked.

\- Open a tab.

\- Well, that was easy. – She laughed and patted the moustached man forearm. It seemed like she became even closer to the others as she shared her secret with them. Now she didn't have to worry about pretending too much. The guys laughed and talked about stuff as she moved on the free seat by the window to be able to watch Steve and Bucky interact. She saw the history they shared, and she was quite envious. Johnny noticed a woman entering and her focus moved back to the table as she noticed Bucky trying to sweet talk her.

\- Hey, kid, you okay? – Dum Dum asked nudging her ribs. She squirmed much to his amusement and smiled.

\- Sure, hoss. I'm just thinking.

\- Oh, no. She's thinking, careful now boys. – Jim joked and was quickly hushed by Falsworth.

\- Keep your mouth shut Jim, someone can hear you. – The other just shrugged and Johnny rolled her eyes before standing up to join Steve and Buck.

\- Durnie. – She muttered as she sat in front of the bar with all the elegance of an elephant and ordered another beer.

\- What? – Steve asked curiously surprised by the new language he heard.

\- Durnie... it means idiots. – She flashed him a bright toothy smile.

\- What did they do this time? – Bucky asked looking at the girl amused by her new boost of confidence. He found it appealing that she became more herself, and was no longer a scared small boy.

\- They got drunk, what else. – She laughed and pointed back at them. She was tipsy herself after a couple of beers, but that was understandable; she was the size of Steve before he was given the super-soldier serum.

\- So have you. – He mused as he noticed her head swinging slightly when she tried to put her chin on her open palm.

\- Maybe... – She smiled at him, after getting ignored by Peggy it was a nice change to have someone's undivided attention.

\- I think you've had enough. Come on I'll take you to our tent. – Buck decided after her eyes drooped a little. He nodded to Monty, who send him a questioning look. He took her arm and thrown it around his shoulders, so it looked like he was walking a pal back.

\- You know Buck... I thought I'll die there... – She said as she watched her feet moving but barely touching the ground as Barnes was carrying her through the camp. – I was ready to. I just didn't want to die as a stranger... I need to thank Steve for saving me. Not only from death, but from lies. I hate lying to my friends. – She was talking and he was listening not saying a thing. – I wanted to tell you, you know? Before you were taken...

\- Why would you? – He asked, he thought that Monty was first on the list of people who deserved to know the truth, since they knew each other longer.

\- Bo Cię lubię. – She said blushing profusely. – Może nawet coś więcej... – She sighed and was placed on the cot that was supposed to be hers. It was placed on the far end of the tent with only Falsworth's next to hers.

\- You know I don't understand Polish?

\- Of course you don't. If you did, I wouldn't have courage to say it out loud. – She giggled and took of her shoes and jacket before going under her blanket.

\- Why's that?

\- Because it would mean you'd know where my heart lies, and I'm too afraid of rejection and other possible outcomes of the war that would destroy us. – She closed her eyes and turned on her side to face him as he was still crouching next to her cot.

\- You're saying that this was your confession?

\- Maybe... – She opened one eye to see his reactions, and she saw his glorious smile, a bit smug but still cute in a way. She smiled back, and closed her eye.

\- All right, O. Go to sleep. – He said as he heard the company coming back, he pecked her forehead and stood up.

\- Thank you Bucky. – She whispered. – For giving me hope.

 **[Translation:**

 **German: Zündung - Ignition**

 **Polish: Durnie - Idiots; Bo Cię lubię - Because I like you; Może nawet coś więcej - Maybe even something more.]**


End file.
